un retour en enfer
by Veuve Noir
Summary: Nasir se fait enlever ! Relation MalexMale, viol, Happy end !
1. chapitre 1

Après une autre bataille avec les romains, le clan Spartacus revirent au campement. Spartacus, Agron et Crixus étaient dans la tente en train de parler de leur petite victoire et de faire un compte rendu de ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils furent interrompus par l'entrée de Naevia sous la tente.

– Agron tu n'aurais pas vu Nasir, on le cherche depuis notre arrivée? questionna- t-elle.

Agron se releva précipitamment et se planta devant Naevia, le regard paniqué.

– Comment ça, vous le cherchez? Il est pas avec vous?! Cria -t-il en panique.

– Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'est sur le champ de bataille, dit-elle.

Agron poussa Naevia dans les bras de Crixus non loin d'eux et se précipita hors de la tente, il parcourut du regard la foule à la recherche de son compagnon, sans le trouver. Il partit à sa recherche en criant son nom, Naevia, Crixus et Spartacus le suivaient en cherchant eux aussi. Un des gladiateurs s'arrêta brusquement devant eux.

– C'est les romains, je les ai vu amener votre ami, dit-il légèrement essoufflé.

Spartacus intervint vivement en se mettant entre le gladiateur et Agron.

– Sais-tu où ils l'on amené?

– Non, je les ai juste vus, j'étais trop loin pour les entendre, dit-il.

– Merci, tu peux partir.

Spartacus se retourna vers Agron, qui avait le regard dans le vide.

– Putain, putain de romains, je vais les massacrer! ragea-t-il.

– Agron ça suffit, on va tous revenir dans la tente pour établir un plan et on partira à la recherche de Nasir. Dit Spartacus.

Agron hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Une fois dans la tente, Spartacus posa une carte sur la table au centre.

– La bataille a lieu ici, dit-Spartacus en pointant l'endroit, dans cette direction, il y a deux villas, dans l'autre, il y en a une , vers nous, il en a deux et contre nous , il y en a une. Je suggère qu'on aille en direction du sud, après tout ils venaient de là, ça serait logique.

Ils continuèrent de discuter du plan.

XXXXXXXXX

À quelques lieux de là, Nasir était couché, attaché sur une table complètement nu, plusieurs romains l'ayant déjà souillé. Nasir essayait de vider sa tête en ne pensant qu'à Agron, mais c'était difficile à cause de la douleur au bas du dos et aux reins. Il entendit des pas s'approcher, 3 hommes se présentèrent devant lui.

-Voici l'homme que nous avons capturé, c'est un esclave du corps, je pense qu'il vous conviendra parfaitement, Maître Octave. Plusieurs de nos romains ont déjà testé et ils ont dit être satisfaits, dit un des hommes.

Le Maître Octave détailla du regard Nasir, un feu ardant s'allumant dans ses yeux. Nasir tressaillit sous ce regard perçant.

-Vous avez parfaitement raison. Détachez-le, et apportez-le dans mes appartements, dit Maître Octave.

Ils s'exécutèrent à la demande, et Nasir une fois détaché essaya de se débattre, mais reçut un coup à la mâchoire, qui lui fit voir les étoiles.

XXXXXXXX

Le chapitre suivant devrais arriver bientôt. Désoler pour les fautes.  
Laissez-une rewiev, sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir !

VN :)


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2

j'ai pas de directive particulières juste de bien profiter du chapitre 2, peut être un peu court, mais bon.

* * * ** ** ** ** ** *** ** * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Chapitre 2 ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Agron était couché dans leur lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Il voulait juste partir à la recherche de Nasir, pour l'avoir contre lui, la chaleur de son corps, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux en pensant à ce qu'il pourrait subir aux mains de ces romains et sa colère décupla et le sentiment de vengeance s'agrandit.

La lune passa rapidement, et sans perdre de temps, les hommes de Spartacus se ressemblèrent devant Spartacus, Agron, Naevia et Crixus.

–Aujourd'hui, nous attaquons la villa du sud. Tuez tous les romains qui croiserons votre route, mais laissez-nous capturer le général, on a besoin de certaines informations, cria-t-il.

–À Spartacus! Crièrent les gladiateurs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Le sang fusait de partout, chaque esclave gladiateur se servait de sa colère et du sentiment de vengeance pour bien mener la bataille. Ce fut Agron qui réussit à capturer le général des gardes romaines. Ils finirent le boulot et repartirent vers leur campement avec leur prisonnier.

Xxxxxxxxxx

–Où est le gladiateur que vous avez capturé? Questionna Agron.

–Vous voulez dire l'esclave de corps? répondit le général.

–Oui, il est où? Demanda Agron à bout de nerf?

–Oh tiens, je parie qu'il est à toi, je dois avouer qu'il était plutôt bon surtout quand il essayait de se débattre ça ne faisait que plus pour moi, je comprends pourquoi tu veux le récupérer. Désolé pour toi, ton putain d'esclave a été vendu, dit-il en riant.

Agron ne put se retenir et frappa le putain de romain sans retenir sa force, ce qui fit voir des étoiles au général.

–Ne parle pas de lui comme ça, il est libre et n'est plus un esclave du corps, il est un gladiateur, alors maintenant je te conseille de parler putain de romain, si tu veux pas que je te fasse bouffer le sol, dit-il avec rage.

–Son nouveau maître va lui faire regretter sa rébellion, ria le général.

Agron l'empoigna et comme promis le plaqua au sol face contre terre.

–Il est où, à qui vous l'avez vendu? PARLE! Sinon je te tue lentement et douloureusement, dit Agron en serrant un plus fort sa poigne.

Sous cette menace, il prit peur.

–Il a été vendu à Maître Octave, il est à l'ouest de votre position, cracha-t-il.

Sans attendre d'autres informations, Agron lui trancha la gorge sans pitié et le laissa tomber comme un moins que rien.

–On a les informations, on y va, dit-il.

–Pas maintenant, Agron, les hommes sont épuisés, on y va tard dans la nuit, va te reposer avant, déclara Spartacus.

–Je … non, essaya de dire Agron.

–AGRON! Va dans ta tente, cria Naevia en pointant la direction du doigt comme une mère bienveillante.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quand le soir arriva, les gladiateurs marchèrent vers l'Ouest.

Spartacus décida d'amener seulement quelques hommes, comme c'était la maison d'un maître, il y aurait juste des esclaves et quelques gardes. Ils pénétrèrent silencieusement dans la maison, Agron ne perdit pas de temps et commença à explorer.

Xxxxxxxxxx Début du viol,(sera indiquer la fin) xxxxxxxxxxx

Plus profondément dans la maison dans une des chambre de Maître Octave des cris de douleur pouvaient être entendu. Nasir était couché sur le lit, nu, attaché au lit par les chevilles et les poignets, des marques de coupures profondes parsemaient son torse. Maître Octave caressa doucement les cuisses de Nasir, en montant vers le haut, il se coucha sur lui, en l'embrassant rudement, Nasir en profita pour morde la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Maître Octave recula brusquement et frappa du revers de sa main le visage de Nasir qui ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

–Tu veux te la jouer rude, sache que je le suis encore plus, ricana-t-il en se mettant à cheval sur les hanches de Nasir et en lui empoignant fermement son pénis. Nasir cria de douleur en essayant de se retirer ce qui lui fit encore plus mal. Le romain le branla en quelques coups vigoureux.

Il s'arrêta et remonta vers le visage de Nasir, il prit son propre pénis et le fourra de force dans la bouche de l'esclave et commença un va et vient rapide en s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément. Nasir essaya de se retirer mais ça ne fit qu'empirer. Le Maître gémit en sentant sa jouissance approcher, il fit encore quelques va et vient avant d'éjaculer dans la bouche du Syrien et se retira pour le regarder. Nasir s'étouffa et essaya de tout recracher. En voyant dégouliner son sperme mélangé aux larmes de l'esclave, Octave se sentit immédiatement durcir une deuxième fois.

–Alors t'as compris sale esclave, tu voulais te la jouer dur? ria-t-il sombrement en approchant sa chair dure de l'entée intime.

Alors que la porte s'ouvrait Maître Octave pénétra brutalement Nasir, qui hurla de douleur, en se cambrant sous le coup brutale, les larmes coulant à flots sur son visage.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Fin du viol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je sais sadique d'arrêter là mais je pense que peronne ne voudras m'en vouloir.

Désoler je dois arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Malheuresement d'autres obligations m'attend ailleurs. Je vais essayer de poster la suite le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'en pensez-vous, devrais-je faire des changement ou rajouter des choses! laissez-moi savoir en mettant une review!


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le 3ième chapitre : j'ai rien de particulier à dire sur celui -ci et c'est une fin heureuse. En ce moment, je suis entrain d'écrire le début de d'une nouvelle histoire mais c'est sur Teen Wolf. Je devrais pouvoir poster le début d'un premier chapitre le 20 juin, car les sessions d'examen arrive et je dois me concentrer sur sa. en tous cas moins de blabla et plus d'écriture. Profitez!

Quelques temps avant, Agron essayait de trouver Nasir en se promenant dans les couloirs de la maison, il regarda chambre après chambre puis il raconta un romain et sans hésiter l'empoigna par le cou.

–La chambre des maîtres est où ? Questionna-t-il.

Le putain de romain pointa la fin du couloir avant de se faire trancher la gorge.

–Putain de romain, sacra Agron avant de le laisser tomber et sans perdre de temps, il se précipita vers la pièce et fonça sur Crixus.

–C'est la dernière pièce, dit Crixus.

Ils ouvrirent la porte au même moment qu'un hurlement de douleur retentissait dans la pièce. Sans même réfléchir, Crixus se jeta sur le Maître et l'arracha du corps de Nasir, qui poussa un autre cri de douleur quand l'autre se retira. Alors que Crixus frappait le Maître, Agron se rapprocha du lit.

–Nasir! dit-il la voix rauque.

Le concerné tourna la tête vers la voix. Et les larmes de douleur, de soulagement, coulèrent encore une fois à flots. En voyant le visage d'Agron, ses yeux pétillèrent de bonheur. Le calvaire prenait fin.

–Agron! dit Nasir la voix cassée par l'émotion.

Agron se dépêcha de le rejoindre, sortit son poignard pour couper les attaches qui fixaient Nasir au lit. Il enveloppa Nasir dans son manteau et le prit doucement dans ses bras. Nasir siffla légèrement de douleur avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans ces bras puissants. Agron sentit les larmes de joie lui monter aux yeux de savoir Nasir dans ces bras.

–Je t'ai petit homme, plus jamais je te quitterais, plus jamais, dit-il en pleurant de soulagement.

–Dieu t'as guidé, jusqu'à moi, dit Nasir.

Il recula un peu et embrassa Agron doucement.

À ce moment-là, Spartacus et Naevia entrèrent dans la pièce.

–On fait quoi de lui? demanda Crixus qui avait fini de battre le romain.

– Coupe-lui la tête, pour que ça serve de leçon aux romains, il ne vaut mieux pas kidnapper un des autres, si on veut ne pas en subir les conséquences. Et plante sa tête devant la maison, dit Spartacus

Naevia se dirigea vers Agron et Nasir toujours dans les bras d'Agron.

–Je peux regarder ses blessures? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce et basse.

Agron se décala de Nasir et Naevia en profita pour regarder les blessures infligées au corps.

–Il faudra les traiter au campement, mais tu devrais guérir complètement, tu auras du mal à marcher pendant quelque temps, mais rien de grave; dit-elle.

Agron hocha la tête, il reprit Nasir dans ces bras en l'embrassant doucement. Naevia revint avec des couvertures neuves et Agron les enveloppa autour du corps tremblant de Nasir.

–Allez, on y va, faut pas traîner, dit Spartacus.

Crixus passa avec le Maître traînant derrière lui, couvert de sang, suivant Naevia, Spartacus et finalement Agron avec Nasir installé contre sa poitrine, endormi. Une fois sortis, devant la maison Crixus jeta le maître au sol, il sortit son épée et la tendit à Agron.

–Je pense que l'honneur te revient, pour Nasir, dit-il.

Agron hocha la tête, il mit Nasir au sol, s'avança vers le romain, il leva l'épée en l'air et l'abattit sur la tête du romain. Il empala la tête du Maître sur une lance et la planta dans le sol devant la maison, recevant les acclamations de victoire des autres gladiateurs. Agron reprit Nasir dans ces bras.

–Je t'aime Nasir, dit-il en l'embrassant.

–Je t'aime moi aussi Agron, répondit-il en lui retournant son baiser.

–ALLEZ ! On y va! cria Spartacus en levant le poing en l'air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La troupe revint au campement, Naevia soigna les blessures de Nasir, et se retira pour laisser le couple se retrouver. Sans attendre Agron retourna dans la tente, avant de se coucher. Nasir dos à lui; il l'encercla de ses bras puissants. Nasir, par réflexe, se colla encore plus contre le corps, chaud, puissant et rassurant de son amant, qui en profita pour déposer des baisers délicats dans son cou, et sur son épaule.

–Je t'aime Nasir, je ne te laisserais plus jamais, chuchota-t-il.

Nasir se colla juste plus profondément contre sa poitrine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Au bout de quelques mois, les blessures physiques ayant guéris, Nasir apprenant à vivre de nouveau lentement, après beaucoup de cauchemars sur son captivité, son viol, et le retour au campement dans les bras d'Agron. Ce fut au bout de la nuit de cauchemars la plus violente qu'Agron, après un moment, de réflexion, retourna Nasir vers lui et lui demanda, son regard plongé profondément dans le sien :

–Veux-tu m'épouser?

Nasir se jeta ses bras, le regarda et murmura «OUI».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ils se marièrent après l'hiver. En sortant de la tente de Spartacus, Agron embrassa Nasir passionnément «tu es mon mari, le mien » dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

–À toi, à jamais, dit Nasir.

–À toi, à jamais, répondit Agron.

Ils s'embrassèrent, comme si le temps n'existait plus !

Je sais peut-être pas la fin la plus belle ou même se chapitre. Mais c'est la fin de cette histoires.

Alors laissez-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez!

Bisous, Bisous

x-x-x

VN


End file.
